A day at the park
by Freyalinn
Summary: Sara and Sheba talks at the park while the boys play soccer.


"Is this your first time in America?"

"Yes. My first time anywhere actually. I haven't been outside my country before."

"You haven't?" Sara raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Your english is very good."

"I'm fortunate to be born in an above average wealthy family. My father has a different view and mind setting than his fellow countrymen. He believes girls should have an education too, not only boys. I had the privilege to go to school and university."

"That's nice. How long have you been here? How do you like it here?"

"I have been here 4 weeks now. Me and my father, together with Mr Tunis and his daughter came here before Lincoln did. We are trying to figure out what we will do now, where we will live, that sort of things. The little I have seen has been great."

"Michael told me you helped Lincoln down in Yemen and here in the states. Thank you for helping my brother-in-law bring my husband back to me."

"It was the least I could do. Lincoln saved my life when I was captured by a rebel and saved us all from Isil by getting us out of the country. We got separated by the rebels, they beat Lincoln until he lost consciousness and took me somewhere else. Lincoln searched for me without knowing where I was, how many there were, with no regards to his own life."

"That's the Scofield brother's way, thinking more about others, doing the right thing. Even if Lincoln is using a different last name."

"Going to a foreign war infested country, with the small hope that a man on a very foggy picture is your brother is either insane or very brave."

"That's how much he will do for family, what they both will do. How much they care and look after each other. Lincoln always said he wished he got the chance to repay the favor. Miraculously he did got the chance and he sure did repay it, with flying colors."

"What do you mean?"

"Haven't Lincoln told you the whole story? About Michael, about us?"

"No, I only know about the Yemen part and what happen after. Lincoln told me he thought his brother was dead, but one of the Americans in Ogygia prison may be him. When I learned that the man in question was Kaniel Outis, a known terrorist fighting for Isil. I didn't want to help anymore."

"Michael isn't a terrorist. He is a good man."

"I know that now, but then he was one of those evil people destroying my beautiful country. Lincoln was persistent and didn't hesitate to do anything in his power to help. That convinced me and the fact things happened so fast I didn't get a second chance to refuse helping Lincoln."

"I'm so grateful to you and to Lincoln, for what you did to bring Michael home. I'm so happy that he is safe, that all of us are safe now."

"How did you meet Michael and Lincoln?"

"It's quite a spectacular story as our entire time together. We didn't have many dull moments. Our first meeting wasn't the spectacular part, but the surroundings and the circumstances was. I'm a doctor and Michael walked into my infirmary needed treatment. The unusual part of that is I worked in a super maximum prison then. Michael pretended to rob a bank in order to get thrown in prison, so he could rescue Lincoln who was wrongfully accused of murder by escaping from prison."

"What!" Sheba exclaimed.

"Lincoln isn't a boy scout, he has done some questionable things, but he isn't a murderer. Lincoln got the death penalty and he was scheduled to be executed. Michael came up with a plan how to break our form the prison, a plan that was very possible. They succeeded of course and our lives changed dramatically after that. Either one of us didn't have a clue that we would fall in love before the prison break. We know now that we did. All it took was a few tense moments and one kiss."

"That sounds very romantic. Like a fairy tale, love at first sight. It's kind of rare, isn't it?"

"Yes it is. At least for me, I never felt like that, so fast and so much for anyone else before I met Michael. And romantic... well, I'm glad we had some because romance hasn't been part of our life much. It's kinda hard to get alone time together when being chased by killers or the authorities."

"That's not hard to imagine. When Lincoln helped us getting out of the country, I almost didn't have time to even breath. Everything happened so fast."

"The only time we have been really alone, just the two of us, was before our wedding. Then we had a few days when we did normal things a couple do while dating, like go to dinner and the movies. The first day we didn't leave the bed, we had a lot of catching up to do."

Sheba laughed at that. Sara smiled at her.

"Lincoln is really good with children, isn't he?" Sheba said, looking behind Sara to where Lincoln, Michael and Mike were kicking the ball.

Now Lincoln and Mike were wrestling on the grass. Sara turned her head and looked at them too. She could see how all three of them looked so happy. It's been almost 3 weeks now since Jacob was arrested. 3 weeks they have been a family, the family they were robbed of for 7 years.

"Yes, he is." Sara smiled while she was looking at the boys. "Mike is over the moon happy to meet his father, a father we both thought was dead. To spend time with him, to play with him. And besides from that miracle, he got his beloved uncle Lincoln back in his life."

"What happened? Did Lincoln lose touch with you guys?"

"I don't know what I would have done without Lincoln. Michael died before Mike was born. I had a few months to grieve and thought I would feel better once the baby was born. Then I would have something of Michael to hold, but it became worse. I thought about that Micheal would miss it all, miss seeing our child growing up, miss ever new thing our child will do. I fell into a depression and Lincoln helped me. He took care of both me and Mike."

"So what happened? Why did he stop doing that?"

"Up until MIke was 3 years old, Lincoln was very present in our lives. Then when I met Jacob and we started dating, we did see Lincoln less and less. When I remarried, Lincoln didn't come to our wedding. I thought he didn't want to see me marrying someone else. He never did like Jacob. I should have listened to Lincoln more, then I wouldn't feel this ashamed that I got involved with Jacob. Thinking he was a good influence on Mike, a father figure. I can't believe I let me get so fooled by Jacob."

"Jacob is Poseidon? The man that did this to Michael? Did he put Michael in Ogygia, so he could break out Abu Ramal? A radical fanatic."

"Yes. Michael told me Poseidon approached him before Mike was born, offered him a job. When Michael turned it down, he threatened me and our unborn child. Something would happen to us if Michael didn't come and work for him. With everything we have been through already, Michael knows that people like that have no problem to do what they say. They have no compassion or remorse. Poseidon forced Michael to fake his own death, if he told me that he was, Poseidon would execute his threats."

"Why did he have to fake his death? It seems to me that Poseidon could hurt you either way if he wanted."

"Yeah, we don't know that. Michael never did get an answer to that. I guess we never will."

"Was Poseidon behind everything that happen to Lincoln too?"

"Everything that happened in Yemen. I don't think those that framed Lincoln for murder was working with Poseidon, if he was behind that too, it's worse then we thought. What did we even do? We didn't deserve that kind of hatred or retaliation. But that will now hopefully be behind us, now we will look forward. Be the family we were suppose to be, the family we were deprived of. Speaking of family, how is it going with you and Lincoln?"

"Well, he still thinks what I feel is gratefulness for him saving me. Of course I am grateful, but it's more than that. I think I love him. I never met anyone like him. A man that put women's well being before his own, even unknown women like those pupils that Mr Tunis daughter was teaching. Lincoln helped them and me, while he was pretty busy to rescue Michael. The men in my country would never do that. There is a few that thinks differently like my father and Mr Tunis, but we need many more if there is gonna be a change."

"Lincoln is a good man. I'm so fortunate to have him as my brother-in-law. As I said before, I don't know what I would have done without him when Mike was born. So don't let him push you away. Lincoln needs someone in his life to keep him on the straight path. When he doesn't have someone to love and someone who loves him back, he starts to do stupid things. And we don't want that. We all deserve to live normal lives with some peace and quiet time. Michael and Mike both need and want his company, we all do. I count on you to make sure he doesn't disappear from us again."

"I will do my best." Sheba smiled.

.

Mike came and sat down between them. "What are you talking about, Mom?"

"Hey sweetie. I'm just telling Sheba how happy we are to have Lincoln back in our lives."

"Yes. I have missed Uncle Lincoln."

"I know you have. I missed him too."

"Uncle Lincoln is the best. He is so cool." Mike said smiling towards Sheba.

"Yeah, I think he is pretty terrific myself. For helping me and my family. Lincoln saved my life in Yemen. I will always be thankful to Lincoln for that."

"And we to you and Lincoln. For helping Michael come home to us. I got my husband back and this one..." Sara ruffled Mike's hair. "Our son got the chance to meet his father. That is a dream come true and no words are strong enough to explain how happy and blissful we feel."

"Yes, thank you for bringing my dad home. I have always wished I could meet him. I have heard so much about him from my mom and uncle Lincoln. He is all that and more. He is the best dad in the world."

Sara laughed and Sheba smiled.

"If I ever had any doubt Michael was the father, I have been convinced over and over these past weeks. Some little things Mike has been doing all his life, things I didn't teach him, or do myself. Now I know why, Michael does those things, it comes from him. Some things are apparently real genetic, coded in his dna."

.

Lincoln came and lay down beside Sheba.

"Hey." Sheba smiled at Lincoln.

"Hey babe. So what are you guys talking about?"

.

Michael watched as Lincoln joined the others. He let his gaze wandered between them to end up at Sara. His wife, his beautiful wife. He was a very lucky man. After everything Sara had to endure during their time together, she still had feelings for him, still loved him. Just knowing him changed her entire life, putting her in danger, chased by not one killer but several killers. He even put her through thinking he was dead and had to raise their child alone.

Most women wouldn't understand or forgive such actions, not to mention giving him a second chance and willing to just pick up where they were so abruptly broken apart. Michael had never stopped loving her, never stopped working on a plan to stop Poseidon and get back to Sara.

He loved her so much and it's a miracle he was able to execute his plan after seeing her on Crete. Where she came and nursed him back to health, most definitely saved his life. He just wanted to stay there, where no one knows where they were and just hold Sara in his arms. He thought he had to fight to earn her love again, but her words and actions comfort him that their love for each other was still there.

These weeks with Sara has been the best days of his life. Spending time with his wife and son, his family were everything he thought it was to be. All those lonely hours when he didn't work for Poseidon were spent thinking about them. Wishing he was with them. Now he was and it was a wonderful feeling, free to show both of them how much he loves them.

.

Michael got up and walk over to join the others. He sunk down to his knees behind Sara. He put his hands on her shoulders. Sara turned her head and greeted him with such a big warm smile that lighten up her whole face. He wanted to see that smile every day. Michael lowered his head and kissed her.

A kiss that was a little bit more heated than appropriated considering they weren't alone. But Michael didn't care and Sara didn't seem to care either as none of them were in a hurry to stop kissing. Michael had been denied the pleasure of kissing his wife for so long. He had a lot of catching up to do. And he had every intention to do that, enjoying and savor every moment to the fullest.

So Michael rested his head on her shoulder, hold her tight in his arms and listen to their happy voices as Lincoln was telling Mike another story about how much he was like LJ when LJ was at that age.


End file.
